As the search for gaseous and liquid hydrocarbons has proceeded in North America under the impetus of the prospective cutoff of Middle Eastern supplies, a host of new problems have been encountered. Thus, exploration for oil and gas has proceeded to ever greater depths and it has been found that ever more severe problems by way of corrosion of metallic tubular materials in the wells are encountered. As the wells are driven more deeply into the earth, in particular with respect to offshore locations, greater pressures and temperatures are encountered and, in addition, combinations of corrosive ingredients are encountered to an extent not found before. Thus, in certain wells which are driven to depths of possibly 15,000 feet substantial quantities of hydrogen sulfide together with water, salt and carbon dioxide are found along with methane and other hydrocarbons. In some instances, the dilution of the valuable hydrocarbon with corrosive and undesirable ingredients has been so severe that the valuable hydrocarbon is in fact a minor constituent of the gas mixture recovered. The unexpected severity of the problems encountered has lead to failures of drill strings and a resulting short life of the completed well. It has been reported that sour gas wells have been in operation in Canada using the customary tubular materials since the 1950's. However, other wells driven both on shore and off shore in North America as well as in France, Germany and Austria have encountered high corrosion rates and early failures. The normal tubular materials employed in gas wells are steels of relatively high strength. For example, a steel having a yield strength of 200,000 lbs per square inch is a standard oil field tubular. However, the severity of the problems encountered are such in relation to the wells of even the so-called "intermediate" depths e.g., roughly on the order of 15,000 feet, that consideration must be given to the use of more expensive metallic materials having substantially greater corrosion resistance than the standard high strength steel materials. Of course, to the extent that inhibition techniques can be developed to protect the standard materials for a useful lifetime in the well, such materials will continue to be used. However, in relation to wells wherein temperatures on the order of up to 500.degree. F. and bottom hole pressures on the order of up to possibly 20,000 lbs per square inch are found together with a low pH in the presence of large quantities of hydrogen sulfide together with carbon dioxide and salt, consideration must be given to the use of tubular materials having improved corrosion resistance as compared to the standard high strength steels. Metallurgists in the past have developed an entire array of metallic materials which have been designed for a variety of uses. It would appear to be a relatively easy task to simply reach into the assortment of available materials and extract one which would do the job in relation to the sour wells. Experience has indicated that such is not the case. Thus, a number of alloys are available and in fact have been in wide use in the chemical industry for years, which have a resistance to a wide variety of aggressive media. When fabricated into chemical equipment, such alloys are normally supplied in the annealed condition and have relatively low strength, for example, a room temperature 0.2% yield strength on the order of 45-50,000 lbs per square inch. Strengths of such an order are regarded as being inadequate for use in an oil well tubular wherein much higher strengths have been the rule. It is known that the strengths of such materials can be increased by cold work. It is found, however, that by the time the alloys have been cold worked sufficiently to raise the 0.2% offset yield strength at room temperature to a value on the order of 110,000 lbs per square inch that the elongation (a common indicia of ductility) has been reduced to undesirably low values e.g. less than about 10%. Ductility as indicated by an elongation on the order of 8% is viewed with suspicion on the part of the equipment designers. Thus, the expectation would be that equipment fabricated from such a cold worked material would be subject to unexpected and possibly catastrophic failure. Such alloys are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,766 as containing about 18% to about 25% chromium, 35% to 50% nickel, 2% to 12% molybdenum, 0.1% to 5% of tantalum or columbium or both, up to 5% tungsten, up to 2.5% copper, the remainder iron and incidental impurities. The patent states that carbon is unavoidably present but should not exceed 0.25% and is preferably kept as low as possible, for example, less than 0.1%. The resistance of alloys as described in the patent to corrosive media such as boiling nitric acid, boiling sulfuric acid, aerated hydrochloric acid and a mixture of ferric chloride and sodium chloride is demonstrated by data. However, no physical properties are given in the patent. It is pointed out that the alloys are subject to partial decomposition if exposed to temperatures between 500.degree. C. and 900.degree. C. and annealing at 1100.degree. C. to 1150.degree. C. following by cooling relatively rapidly is recommended. A commercial alloy, Alloy G, which contains 21 to 23.5% chromium, 5.5 to 7.5% molybdenum, 18 to 21% iron, 1 to 2% manganese, up to 0.05% carbon, 1.5 to 2.5% copper, 1.75 to 2.5% columbium plus tantalum, up to 1% silicon and the balance nickel and incidental impurities, is made under this patent. Manufacturers' literature describing Alloy G states that at room temperature 0.125 inch sheet has a yield strength at 0.2% offset of 46,200 lbs per square inch whereas plate in a 3/8 inch to a 5/8 inch thickness range had a yield strength of 45,000 lbs per square inch with excellent ductility, for example, as represented by an elongation of 61% or 62%. The manufacturers' literature also indicates that Alloy G may be aged at temperatures such as 1400.degree. F. and 1500.degree. F. A hardness of Rockwell "C" 30 is reported after 100 hours aging at 1500.degree. F. However, the data provided indicate that when the alloy is aged for such long periods of time at temperatures of 1400.degree. F. and 1500.degree. F. that the charpy V-notch impact strength is reduced to low levels. A low charpy impact strength of five foot-pounds is reported after 100 hours at 1500.degree. F. Again the undesirability to a designer of such low impact value is apparent and in fact the manufacturer's literature points out that Alloy G is normally supplied in the solution heat treated condition. Another alloy for a similar service is Alloy 825, which contains 38 to 46% nickel, 0.05% max. carbon, 22% min. iron, 1.5 to 3% copper, 19.5 to 23.5% chromium, 0.2% max. aluminum, 0.6 to 1.2 % titanium, 1% max. manganese, 0.5% max. silicon and 2.5% to 3.5% molybdenum. This alloy is also supplied in the mill annealed condition and the manufacturer's brochure lists yield strength at 0.2% offset in the neighborhood of 35,000 lbs per square inch, with an elongation of 30%. The manufacturer's brochure gives no indication of potential age hardening in respect of the alloy.